The Flash/Blackest Night
Blackest Night Flash is an Online Battle season reward introduced in the 3.1 update. Paired with the correct character and gears, he can prove to be exceptionally tedious to defeat. Strategy Basic Attacks His combo ender is running away from the opponent but then appearing behind them a split-second later, delivering a phasing punch through their back to the front, before Flash runs away and returns immediately in front of the opponent. Passive What makes Blackest Night Flash deadly is the first part of his passive. When geared with 2/3 of the Fourth World Set and Nekron's Scythe (assuming that he has KOed an enemy beforehand) and also teamed up with Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, he resurrects THRICE, making him equal to a character with 5200 base health, surpassing the Metal characters, and rendering him far more difficult to take down compared to Doomsday/Containment, whose health equals that of a character with 1500 base health considering Doomsday's passive. However, unlike Containment Doomsday, Blackest Night Flash CANNOT resurrect on his own (i.e., without the 2/3 Fourth World Gear Set, Nekron’s Scythe, and/or Blackest Night Hawkgirl). Considering this, it is technically MANDATORY to pair Blackest Night Flash with the aforementioned character and gears to utilize this part of his passive. The second part of his passive is very much like Batman/Gaslight's effect that occurs when another teammate of Batman tags in. When triggered, Blackest Night Flash blurs (similarly to when Reverse Flash's "Cellular Regeneration" activates), interrupting the opponent in the middle of a basic attack and enabling Flash able to counterattack with a basic attack or a Special. However, the opponent can still block in this situation if fast enough to do so. The last part of his passive makes Blackest Night Flash another defensive asset of Blackest Night teams against characters and gears that deal strong damage over time (DOT). Interactions Good With *'Any Blackest Night characters.' **'Hawkgirl/Blackest Night': as stated in the Strategy section. **'Superman/Blackest Night': he negates the threat of most unblockable basic or special attacks, which is complimented by Blackest Night Flash's negation of DOT. Good Against *Characters and gears with strong DOT, such as Catwoman/Arkham Knight, Aquaman/Injustice 2, and The Ibistick **'Solomon Grundy/Earth 2' and the full LexCorp Set: Their continuous DOT will only give Blackest Night Flash the upper hand. Countered By *'Batman/Flashpoint': When Batman uses a special attack, all forms of healing, including resurrection, are disabled; and Batman's high base damage and crit chance allow for easy knockout. *'Superman/Blackest Night': His necrotic damage will cap the amount of health with which Blackest Night Flash can resurrect. Abilities Here are Flash's abilities. The Blackest Night Flash's SP2, Thirst of the Undead, will have a different animation when blocked, performing only the first 2 hits WITHOUT KO-ing the opponent, similarly to Batman/Flashpoint. Also, it can only KO the opponent on the last hit when unblocked. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Unlike most Blackest Night characters, he has additional white and black energy effects; most others have blue/purple, while Doomsday/Blackest Night has red. *He is based on Eobard Thawne, reanimated by a Black Lantern Ring during the Blackest Night event in the comics. Similarly to the Reverse Flash, the lightning symbol on his chest goes from top left to bottom right (from the viewer's perspective), the opposite of The Flash. *Blackest Night Flash has the highest posbbile Health to achieve among all characters. As stated in the Stats section, WITHOUT Augments at EX Lvl60, he has a Health of 146,016. (1) Considering the following: *Teamed with Hawkgirl/Blackest Night = +1 Resurrection / another 100% Health *Geared with 2/3 of the Fourth World Set (specifically the Chestplate and Helmet) = +40% to total Health AND +1 Resurrection / another 100% Health *Geared with Nekron's Scythe = +1 Resurrection / another 100% Health *Teamed with Lex Luthor/Krypto = +30% to total Health (2) Computing his total Health: *146,016 + 70% from Krypto Lex Luthor AND Fourth World Godly Chestplate = 248,227.20 *248,227.20 x 4 from overall +3 Resurrections / +300% Health = 992,998.80 OR 992,999 (by rounding-off to the nearest ones)!!! (3) What if Blackest Night Flash’s Health is fully Augmented in this scenario? He will hit OVER A MILLION HEALTH!!! Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Blackest Night characters Category:Online season rewards Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Different Special Animations